


Love, love, love

by Lexy91



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy91/pseuds/Lexy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim MyungSoo es un chico normal, el cual asiste a la preparatoria de McKinley High, él justo a sus mejores amigos, SungYeol y SungJong comienzan un nuevo año. ¿Qué les deparara éste? ¿Líos amorosos? ¿Competencias? ¿Nuevas amistades? Eso solo se podrá saber a medida que nuestra historia avance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Esta es mi primera vez publicando en ésta página, la historia es un regalo de uno de mi muse MyungSoo para su pareja Howon -Roleplayers entenderán- [?]. Además el hecho que una de mis series favoritas es Glee, so... ¡Disfruten!

Kim MyungSoo nunca había sido el chico más popular de su escuela, de hecho ese tipo de cosas nunca llamaron su atención, pero era bien conocido por ser un fanático de los comics y mangas, además de ser un amante de la fotografía, no era raro verle con una cámara en mano.

Sin embargo desde unos meses atrás comenzó de sufrir acoso, en la actualidad ello era algo por decirlo normal, pero para MyungSoo era completamente nuevo, si había visto como algunos de sus compañeros lo sufrían pero que ahora el estuviese en su lugar era diferente, no entendía la razón del porqué, si bien no era de los populares tampoco era un perdedor como solían llamarlos.

Ahora no era una sombra de lo que había sido, su piel estaba más pálida de lo que ya era, una sombra de un tono purpura permanecía bajo sus ojos, estaba más delgado, había dejado sus gustos a un lado, trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido que pudiese, pero claro eso no funcionaba.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… —Pronuncio un chico de cabellos negros y piel tostada, la expresión de su rostro era de total arrogancia, MyungSoo conocía perfectamente esa voz por lo que no dudo en girarse para ver qué era lo que quería ahora.

—Buenos días, hyung. —Dijo lo más cordial que pudo hacía el mayor, pese a que el mayor causaba cierto miedo en el, no le dejaría verlo de esa forma por lo que se limitó a ver con una sonrisa en sus labios. El otro simplemente frunció el ceño con molestia pues no era la respuesta que esperaba de parte del menor, por el rabillo de su ojo vio como una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa coqueta se acercaba, pero algo llamo su atención, la chica llevaba entre sus manos un enorme vaso, sabiendo que se trataba de nada más y menos que un slushie se lo quito, la chica no dudo en protestar pero no le presto mayor atención y sin más lo lanzó sobre el rostro del menor, éste en ningún momento espero aquello, en cuanto sintió aquel líquido helado sobre su piel se echó hacía atrás mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de quitar un poco del hielo que había quedado sobre su piel. El castaño pudo escuchar risas a su alrededor suponía que se trataba de los “amigos” del contrario, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas debido a las burlas y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de evitar llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de ellos.

—Howon oppa… mejor vámonos. —Canturreo la chica de cabellos castaños a la que Howon le había quitado el slushie, esta mantenía una expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro, el moreno asintió dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar, la chica le siguió no sin antes colgarse de su brazo.

* * *

 

—La odio… —Murmuró n joven de cabellos oscuros y pálida piel, quién le extendía una pequeña toalla a MyungSoo para que así pudiese secar su rostro, el mayor le miro confundido pues no sabía a qué se refería. —¿A quién? —Inquirió tomando la toalla para poder pasarla por su rostro, en esos momentos se escuchó como se abría la puerta de los baños, ambos chicos giraron su rostro encontrándose con la figura de uno de sus amigos.

—SungYeol… —Llamó el menor de todos dejando a un lado al castaño para correr hacía el recién nombrado y abrazarle, este no se hizo rogar y devolvió el abrazo, más al notar el rostro húmedo del otro y su camiseta manchada de un tono rojizo frunció el ceño.

—Fue verdad… —Susurró el mayor alejando con cuidado el cuerpo del menor para caminar hacía MyungSoo, éste simplemente suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. —Fue el menor de todos quién respondió adoptando la misma expresión que SungYeol. —Y sigo sin entender porque Hoya la ha cogido contra MyungSoo hyung. —Agregó caminando hacía una de las paredes para poder apoyarse.

—Es un… —Comenzó a decir el mayor de todos pero fue por cortado por MyungSoo.

—No es gran cosa, de verdad… No pasa nada… —Susurró esbozando una sonrisa triste en sus labios, el menor negó una y otra vez fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no has visto en el estado en el que estás? Esto no está bien, Soo… Lo que hace Hoya no es correcto. —Habló SungYeol cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, su espalda estaba tensa, su ceño del todo fruncido y sus labios habían formado una fina línea.

—Es… —Murmuró el castaño más fue interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba que debía comenzar clases, el mayor suspiro pues sabía que no podía contradecir al castaño, el menor de todos simplemente se quedó observando aquella discusión sin meterse.

—Me voy, tengo entrenamiento… Jong quédate con Soo, ¿Vale? —Indicó a ambos, se dio vuelta sobre sus pies y se alejó de allí, para luego salir por la puerta. MyungSoo no dijo nada, volvió a lo que hacía anteriormente, terminar de limpiarse.

—Cuando… SungYeol se dé cuenta que te gusta Hoya no te la vas a acabar. —Dijo en tono divertido soltando una risa al final, más luego su rostro se tornó un tanto serio.

—Calla… —Murmuró avergonzado con las mejillas enrojecidas, frunció el ceño mientras pasaba la toalla por encima de la camisa quitando algunos pedazos de hielo que estaban sobre esta. —A mí no me gusta…

—¡Cierto! No te gusta sino que estás enamorado de él, de nada más y nada menos que el capitán del equipo de fútbol. —Río con suavidad mientras el mayor volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es verdad! —Chilló tirándole la toalla al menor, para luego tomar su bolso y colgárselo en el hombro. —Mejor vamos, y deja de decir esas o alguien te puede escuchar.

—¿Quién? ¿Las paredes? —Respondió SungJong sacándole la lengua al mayor, sin más comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de los baños dejó que este saliera para luego proseguir.

—Bueno… eso es interesante, ¿mh? —Susurró un chico saliendo de una de los baños, sin darse cuenta los menores habían sido espiados por nada más y nada menos que dos miembros del equipo de fútbol.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Dongwoo? —Cuestionó un chico de cabellos azules que se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta observando de re ojo al mayor, este simplemente sonrió.

—Creo que… es hora de… —Comentó Dongwoo de forma misteriosa comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, el menor le siguió con cierta curiosidad.

—¿De…? —Preguntó intrigado y a la vez curioso, se situó a su lado mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

—¿No es obvio, Namu? ¡DE CUPIDO! —Grito divertido incluso levantando ambos brazos, Woohyun le miro arqueando una de sus cejas, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace años aún no se acostumbraba a ciertas actitudes en el mayor.

—Estás loco… Además, a Hoya no le gustan los chicos. —Recalco cruzando ambos brazos tras la espalda. El mayor rodo los ojos ante sus palabras y golpeo su frente con una de sus manos.

—Ah, Woohyun tienes tanto por aprender, pequeño. —Comentó haciendo que el nombrado frunciera el ceño con molestia, Dongwoo simplemente le ignoro y continúo. —A Hoya no le gustan los hombres, le gusta MyungSoo. —Afirmo riendo, dieron vuelta de uno de los pasillos que daba finalmente a la cafetería de la escuela. —Incluso el me lo confirmo, shh.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Fue la respuesta de Woohyun, pues en ningún momento se hubiera esperado aquello, pero como era tan escéptico más cuando se trataba de su hyung prefirió esperar.

—Sip, todo comenzó un fin de semana luego de que el muy idiota comenzara a acosarlo… —Comenzó a relatar el castaño mientras su mirada se perdía y su mente se enfocaba en aquel recuerdo.

** FLASHBACK **

 

—Howon… ya has tomado lo suficiente… —Mencionó el castaño un tanto preocupado por el estado en el que estaba ahora su mejor amigo, era raro para el que este bebiera de esa forma, siempre era el quién se emborrachaba en esas fiestas, y que el moreno estuviese así no le daba buena espina.

—T-tengo que hacerlo… d-debo quitarme eso de la cabeza… —Entre murmullos logro decir aquello mientras llevaba la lata de cerveza a sus labios, el contrario entrecerró los ojos confundido.

—¿Quitarte qué? —Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para poder tomar la lata de cerveza que el menor tenía en la mano, pero este colocaba resistencia por lo que le era casi imposible.

—E-ese niñito… —Murmuró pateando una de las sillas para luego tirar la lata, el contrario no le dio importancia a ello y continuo mirando al menor.

—¿Niñito? ¿De qué hablas, Howon? —Hablo por lo bajo pues de alguna forma intuía de que se trataba todo.

—¡MyungSoo! De quién más, lo odio… —En cuanto el nombre de aquel chico salió de los labios del menor una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Dongwoo, haló consigo al moreno hacía los jardines de aquella casa para que nadie les escuchara. —No me deja en paz, ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me ignora! A mí, el capitán de los Titans. —Comentó molesto el moreno, se dejó llevar por el mayor sin poner resistencia alguna, una vez que llegaron a los jardines Dongwoo buscó unas sillas para poder hablar, o más bien escuchar lo que decía el menor.

—Según lo que he escuchado no le interesa mucho la popularidad… —Mencionó el mayor sentado, se encontraba un tanto pensativo. Jamás se habría imaginado que su mejor amigo fuese gay, no es que le molestara para nada, solo le gustaría ayudarlo de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Y qué? —Chilló pateando nuevamente su ceño se frunció de nueva cuenta, el contrario simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mordió su labio inferior pues no sabía que decir.

—Bueno… Tiene un buen trasero… —Soltó aquel comentario como si nada, en cuanto sintió la mirada de Howon sobre si giro su rostro, el moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada, sus hombros se encontraban tensos y sus labios formaron una línea. —Oye…

—¡NI TE ATREVAS! —Le gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice antes de lanzársele encima, el mayor lo vio venir al ver su expresión y alcanzo a bloquear una de sus manos pero claro no vio venir el puño que termino estampado contra su ojo.

**FLASHBACK END**

—Oh, esa vez la recuerdo… llegaste con un ojo morado el lunes. —Mencionó Woohyun divertido, el mayor le fulmino con la mirada.

—Sip, y nosotros… —Rodeó los hombros de Woohyun con una sonrisa implantada en sus labios. —Como mejores amigos de Howon vamos a ayudarle a tener a su hombre, aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —Inquirió el de cabellos azules caminando hacía la mesa que siempre usaban cuando comían allí. Su acompañante le siguió con cierta rapidez hasta que llegaron a la mesa y finalmente pudieron sentarse.

—Lo enfrentaremos, obviamente. —Dijo como si nada mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, los ojos del contrario se abrieron más de lo normal.

—Eso no es buena idea, sabes cómo es Hoya… lo va a negar totalmente. —Murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa para que el mayor le escuchara.

—¿Quién va a negar que cosa? —Ambos chicos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Howon, el mayor simplemente sonrió pero al ver las chicas que acompañaban al moreno torció los labios en una mueca.

—Tenemos algo que comentarte, así que… Señoritas, si nos disculpan… —El mayor le hizo señas a ambas chicas para que se fueran a la mesa en la que usualmente estaban las animadoras, ambas estuvieron a punto de protestar pero fueron interrumpidas por Woohyun.

—Chao… —Las despidió con un movimiento de la mano, las chicas los fulminaron con la mirada y se fueron.

—No sé cómo te las aguantas… —Reprochó Dongwoo acomodándose de mejor manera en el asiento, el menor encogió los hombros mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—La verdad nunca les prestó atención. –Comentó como si nada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un chocolate y comenzaba a desenvolverlo.

—Claro, porque tú atención está en MyungSoo. —Agregó Woohyun, en realidad lo había pensado simplemente el comentario salió de sus labios, tanto como Dongwoo y Howon abrieron los ojos por aquello.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Howon se levantó de la silla golpeando en el proceso la mesa, lo que hizo que algunas de las personas que se encontraban cerca se alejaran de inmediato.

—Tranquilízate... —Dongwoo trato de calmar como pudo al menor, en verdad era que hablarían del tema pero no así, pero ya no podía hacer más.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Ah?! —Preguntó golpeando nuevamente la mesa, esta vez el mayor se levantó para tomarlo por los hombros y así empujarlo contra la silla.

—Te dije que te sentaras. —Siseo el mayor, eran pocas veces en la que molestaba, sobre todo con Howon pero en estas circunstancias lo mejor era adoptar aquella postura, lo sabía perfectamente.

El menor no dijo nada simplemente se le quedo viendo a Woohyun, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero este simplemente le miraba, si había algo que destacaba en él era que jamás se amedrantaba, claro que eso cambiaba cuando se trata a de Howon, ahora mismo trataba de ser valiente, no era cobarde pero conocía perfectamente al menor, cuando se enojaba era alguien de temer por lo mismo todos trataban de no molestarlo y si llegaba a pasar preferían huir que enfrentarlo, y eso incluía a sus amigos.

—Te gusta el chico, me refiero a MyungSoo… Y por favor, no lo niegues, tú mismo me lo afirmaste ese día en el que me golpeaste por decir que tenía un buen trasero. —Dijo sin más, en de cabellos azules desvió su mirada para ver al mayor de todos. Una cosa era que ambos hablasen de ello pero ir a decírselo de esa forma a Howon era completamente diferente, trago duro pero no dijo nada simplemente espero. El moreno abrió y cerró los labios una y otra vez, pues en esos momentos no sabía que decir o hacer.

—No tiene nada malo… —Comenzó a decir Woohyun, a pesar de ser un tema delicado en la sociedad, y algo que no todos aceptaran, la juventud de ahora era más de mente abierta, claro que no todos lo eran pero la mayoría si, y Dongwoo y Woohyun eran unos de ellos. —Todos tienen derecho de querer y amar a quién gusten… —Continuó el chico mientras posaba sus manos sobre la mesa, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, a pesar de la forma de ser del chico de cabellos azules ahora mismo se veía un tanto serio, más que nada por el tema que estaban tratando.

—Y… no puedes negarnos que te gusta por lo menos el chico, joder… somos tus amigos, ¿En serio, Howon? ¿En serio? —Esta vez el mayor se inclinó sobre la mesa fijando su mirada en la de Howon, el chico simplemente suspiro dejándose vencer por ambos.

—¿Qué quieren que les diga? —Murmuró desviando su mirada hacía sus manos, sería la primera vez que hablaría con alguien de ello. —Me gusta, ¿Ok? —Confeso a ambos, en respuesta Dongwoo aplaudió por lo que el moreno levanto la mirada para verle un tanto confundido, Woohyun simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¡Ingresaremos al Glee club! —Exclamó levantándose de la mesa, les hizo señas a los chicos para que le siguieran, estos aún confundidos le siguieron sin decir más. —Y ya allí vamos a conquistar a MyungSoo, bueno tú… —Señaló al capitán mientras sonreía con amplitud, evidentemente más que feliz. —Lo harás, nosotros simplemente te ayudaremos a hacerlo… —Claro en el proceso también tendrás a tú chico… —Apuntó a Woohyun con su dedo mientras salían de la cafetería para dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

—¿Qué? —Sorprendido fue lo único capaz de pronunciar el de cabellos azules.

—¿Lo tenías todo planeado? —Preguntó Howon confundido y a la vez un tanto emocionado, a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar la figura masculina de MyungSoo, estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia él pero fue detenido por el mayor.

—Pero debes dejar de acosarlo, joder… ¿Cómo quieres llegar a algo con él si lo jodes? —Preguntó Dongwoo con evidente molestia por las acciones de su mejor amigo.

—Estoy seguro que eso es lo que más quiere… —Mencionó esta vez Woohyun moviendo las cejas de una forma sugerente, Howon le miro unos segundos para luego golpear su cabeza.

—No sabía cómo más llamar su atención, ¿Ok? —Respondió finalmente un tanto avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada donde ahora se encontraba el menor.

—Eso cambiará… —Musitó Dongwoo un tanto misterioso guiñándole un ojo a ambos chicos, se despidió de ellos para luego cambiar de rumbo, ambos chicos le miraron algo confundido pero no dijeron nada simplemente continuaron con su camino.

* * *

 

El chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba alegremente hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos y confidente SungJong, el tema del momento era una salida que tendrían el fin de semana junto con SungYeol al centro comercial, pocas veces podían colocarse de acuerdo para ir a algún lugar. Pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente, SungJong logro convencer al mayor para poder ir por un café a un nuevo local que había abierto, por eso mismo ahora se colocaban de acuerdo con respecto a la hora y el día en el que irían.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece el sábado en horas de la tarde? —Preguntó el menor con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una agenda. El mayor asintió un tanto entusiasmado mientras cerraba su casillero.

—Incluso puedo tomar algunas fotografías. —Comentó acomodando sus lentes y el maletín que cargaba en su hombro. —Mi hermano dijo que es un lugar bastante bonito, fue el día de la apertura, te imaginaras todo lo que tuvo que es… —El menor lo callo colocando su mano sobre los labios ajenos, el castaño frunció el ceño confundido pero en ese momento sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro por lo que se giró encontrándose con Jang Dongwoo, el pateador del equipo de futbol de la escuela y más que nada el mejor amigo del chico que le molestaba diariamente, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, trago fuerte y por inercia se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No se preocupen, no voy hacer nada malo. —Mencionó el recién llegado con una sonrisa afable en sus labios, ambos chicos lo miraron suspicaz. —En verdad, les doy mi palabra no les voy hacer nada, ni dejaré que les hagan algo, lo juro. —Continuó hablando el mayor con cordialidad, de verdad se sorprendía que ambos chicos estuvieran de aquella forma solo por venir a hablarles, no pensó que las acciones de su mejor amigo llegaran a ese punto, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras negaba. —Chicos, en verdad lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, y me refiero a lo que Howon ha estado haciendo. —Dijo esta vez mirando a MyungSoo, el menor se removió un tanto cohibido. —He hablado con Howon, realmente él está muy avergonzado por cómo se ha comportado, más que nada por lo que te ha hecho, MyungSoo-ah… Sé que no hay disculpa, y que él es quién debería estar diciéndote esto, pero él es un idiota, en verdad… pero no es malo, por eso mismo para que veas que todo esto es en serio… —Miro a ambos chicos extendiéndoles dos panfletos. —Nos gustaría que se unieran al Glee Club con nosotros, no hay trucos, ni nada parecido, es de verdad, nos gustaría que fuéramos cercanos y tal vez formar una amistad, no es obligatorio, en absoluto. —MyungSoo sonrió mientras veía el panfleto y para su sorpresa si se trataba de uno de los tanto que había visto por toda la escuela, para todos era muy conocido la poca fama que tenía aquel club, de hecho estaba más bien de adorno puesto que no tenía miembros y si los tenía terminaban dejándolo ya que terminaban siendo molestados por casi toda la escuela, su fama era peor que la de los inadaptados, y perdedores, como dirían eran lo más bajo de escala social de ahí.

—Gracias, hyung. Se lo agradezco, de verdad… —Sonrió con ligereza al mayor, para luego guardar aquel papel en el maletín que traía consigo. El otro menor frunció el ceño confundido para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué alguien como ustedes querría unirse a ese club? —Cuestionó mirando al mayor mientras alzaba un poco el rostro.

—Te soy sincero, no tengo idea, fue idea de Howon… Puedes preguntarle a él. —Mintió, era lo único que podía hacer, luego le comentaría de que iba todo, pero debía esperar, más que nada a que ellos confiaran en él, o por lo menos en el capitán, había sido estúpido como había actuado pero ahora con su ayuda, y esperaba que pronto con la ayuda del menor, MyungSoo y Howon pudiesen estar juntos.

—Lo pensaremos, hyung. —Finalmente soltó el menor, Dongwoo asintió para alejarse de ambos con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.


	2. Chapter II part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Aquí nuevamente traigo un capítulo, aunque este se divide en dos partes, pronto vendrá la continuación, ¡Espero les guste!

—Nuevamente… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Fue la pregunta de SungYeol mientras él junto con ambos menores se dirigían hacía el auditorio de la escuela. SungJong simplemente encogió los hombros, MyungSoo suspiro girando su cabeza para poder ver al más alto.

—Es un club después de todo, y Dongwoo hyung nos invitó, no veo porque no podamos unirnos. —Comentó con suavidad sonriendo un tanto nervioso, la verdad era que el mayor no tenía idea que Howon estaría allí, conociéndolo le hubiese prohibido el siquiera ir allí, ahora que él mismo había decidido unirse también al Glee Club no sabía cómo todo terminaría.

—¡Será divertido! —Agregó el menor de todos mirando a MyungSoo pues ambos conocían al mayor, pero prefería no matarse pensando que pasaría sino esperar a que sucediera. —Solo espero no pase nada malo… —Murmuró para sí mismo ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte del castaño.

—¿Decías? —Preguntó el mayor un poco confundido dirigiendo su mirada a SungJong, el cual solo se dedicó a sonreírle, MyungSoo encogió sus hombros como si no supiera de lo que el menor hablaba.

—Que ya quiero llegar… —Respondió jugando con sus manos un tanto nervioso, ganándose que una mirada fulminante por parte del castaño. —¿Qué canciones van a cantar? —Cambió el tema, prefería enfocar la atención del mayor en algo más.

—Oh, cierto… —Pronunció el castaño, rasco la punta de su nariz mientras hacía una mueca graciosa por lo que sus compañeros terminaron riendo.

—¿No la has preparado? —Alcanzó a cuestionar el mayor de todos, al llegar al gran auditorio de la escuela, dirigió a ambos hacía la entrada principal de éste, curiosamente esa entrada daba a un lado de auditorio por lo que al entrar pudieron observar al director del Glee Club, William Shuester sentado en un lo que parecía ser un gran escritorio acompañado de dos chicos más.

—Oh por Dios… —Murmuró SungJong tras el mayor de todos, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de SungYeol, el cual volteó a verle unos segundos un tanto confundido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó más su atención cambio por completo en cuanto escuchó una voz cerca, sus manos formaron puños y su espalda se tensó todo lo que pudo. —¡¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?! —Hablo entre dientes girando su rostro para ver a MyungSoo.

—U-uhm… Pues… —Balbuceó un tanto cohibido, la verdad es que el ver al mayor enojado era bastante inusual y de cierta forma le causaba algo de temor, hecho que pudo notar el menor, suspiro abrazando a SungYeol del cuello para luego besar su mejilla.

—Hoya hyung se disculpó por lo que había con Myung, incluso le pidió que fueran amigos, por eso mismo estamos acá. —Mintió como todo un profesional el menor mirando de a MyungSoo, el cual parpadeaba varias veces debido a lo dicho por éste.

—¿Es eso verdad? —Inquirió aún con el ceño fruncido, MyungSoo sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, en verdad no le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a sus amigos, pero sabía que si no lo hacía el mayor era capaz de arrastrar a ambos fuera de allí, así que termino por asentir a sus palabras. —Bien.

Ambos menores se miraron algo confundidos ante la última reacción del mayor más no dijeron prefirieron dirigirse hacia los asientos del auditorio, esperando que comenzaran con las audiciones, en el proceso Dongwoo les saludo, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

—Muy bien… Para los que no me conozcan, que realmente lo dudo, soy Will Shuester, su profesor de español, y quién está a cargo del Glee Club, New Directions, es realmente gratificante tener tantas personas interesadas en unirse a nuestro club, así que… ¡Qué comiencen las audiciones! —Dijo emocionado el hombre de cabellos castaños frente a los que posiblemente serían sus alumnos, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a la parte superior del auditorio donde se encontraban dos chicos más quienes estaban encargados de ayudarle en las audiciones. —Artie, Blaine, ¿Listos? —Los recién mencionados asintieron mientras el profesor se sentaba al centro y se acercaba al micrófono. —El primero en lista es Lee Howon.

El recién nombrado trago fuerte, es verdad que le gustaba cantar, incluso bailar, de pequeño había asistido a clases puesto que su madre era una amante de las artes pero sería la primera vez que lo haría en público, más que nada los nervios se debían a cierto chico de cabellos castaños que ahora se encontraba hablando con uno de sus amigos, sintió las palmadas de sus amigos en la espalda tratando de darle apoyo, sonrió en respuesta levantándose, debía ser valiente y enfrentarse a ello. Con lentitud camino hacía el escenario, subió unas escaleras con nerviosismo pero dispuesto a demostrar que podía hacerlo.

—Mi nombre es Lee Howon, y cantaré Man in the mirror. —Tomó el micrófono con una de sus manos fijando su mirada en MyungSoo, extrañamente éste le miraba fijamente, de hecho todos lo hacían, estaba acostumbrado a ello no por nada era el capitán de los Titans, y uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Pero la mirada del castaño era diferente, como si le atravesara el alma, como si pudiese verle a través de él, así lo pensaba y era lo que más le atraía de él, esos orbes chocolates, puros y brillantes, casi sintió que un suspiro salía de sus labios, alejó aquellos pensamientos para comenzar a entonar la canción que había escogido para la audición.

 

I'm gonna make a change

For once in my life

It's gonna feel real good

Gonna make a difference

Gonna make it right

As I, turn up the collar on

My favorite winter coat

This wind is blowing my mind

I see the kids in the streets

With not enough to eat

Who am I to be blind?

Pretending not to see their needs

 

A summer disregard, a broken bottle top

And a one man soul

They follow each other on the wind ya' know

'Cause they got nowhere to go

That's why I want you to know

 

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself, and then make a change

I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love

It's time that I realize

That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan

Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?

 

A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart

And a washed-out dream

They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see

'Cause they got no place to be

That's why I'm starting with me

 

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself, and then make a change.

 

En cuanto finalizo la canción los demás aplaudieron, en verdad les sorprendió lo que el moreno había logrado trasmitir a través de esa canción, Dongwoo junto con Woohyun vitoreaban con orgullo, casi parecían los padres de éste, por lo que el menor se sintió algo avergonzado más simplemente se dedicó a sonreír, ahora su mirada estaba fija en cierto chico de cabellos castaños quién le observaba sorprendido, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, la cual delataba su sentir.

—Estoy sorprendido… —Dijo finalmente SungYeol girando su rostro hacía SungJong, esté asintió un par de veces.

—No creí que alguien como Hoya hyung pudiese cantar así. —Agregó desviando su mirada hacía el más alto, aún no podía salir de la sorpresa pero su atención se vio centrada en cierto chico de cabellos castaños.

—Me gusta… —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para alguien más, SungJong abrió los ojos más de lo normal, boqueaba una y otra vez sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Chilló SungYeol girándose hacía el otro menor, su ceño estaba del todo fruncido sin siquiera pensarlo se inclinó hacía el contrario para tomarle de la chaqueta lo cual saco a MyungSoo de sus pensamiento, parpadeo un par de veces confundido. —¿Qué acabas de decir? —Hablo entre dientes con molestia zarandeando al menor lo que ocasiono que tanto Dongwoo como Woohyun volteasen a verlo, desde el escenario Howon observaba aquella escena lo que hizo que su molestia saliera a flote.

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz del profesor se escuchó bastante cerca de ambos chicos, cuando SungYeol giró su rostro se encontró con éste, de inmediato soltó al menor, y sonrió.

—Para nada profesor Shuester. —Respondió con la mejor cara que podía colocar en esos momentos, el menor sonrió con timidez encogiéndose en el asiento, su mirada se posó sobre sus propias manos, el profesor asintió para luego alejarse de ellos. —Continuemos entonces.

—Aún no hemos terminado. —Murmuró SungYeol sin siquiera mirar al castaño, el menor de ambos suspiro desordenando sus cabellos, observo como Howon se bajaba de escenario más logro notar que su rostro era de preocupación lo que le causó gran curiosidad.

El señor Shuester se encontraba sentado nuevamente tras el escritorio repasando los nombres de los demás chicos que faltaban por audicionar, luego de lo sucedido creyó que lo mejor era hacerlo con rapidez.

—Extrañaba éstos dramas… —Murmuró Blaine soltando una risita por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, al otro lado de la mesa Artie asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en la misma.

—Ciertamente, me pregunto si todo es a causa del Glee club o es la edad. —Comentó frunciendo el ceño más la sonrisa en sus labios le delataba por completo hubiesen seguido en aquel tema si el señor Shuester no hubiese llamado su atención.

—Chicos… concentrémonos, por favor… —Pidió a ambos por lo que los menores asintieron y sonrieron un tanto avergonzado al mayor. Éste sonrió acercándose al micrófono para hacer el siguiente llamado. —El siguiente es, Kim MyungSoo.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, con timidez se levantó del asiento para encaminarse hacia el escenario donde minutos antes había estado Howon. Ya en aquel lugar observó a la banda un poco confundido, algo avergonzado camino hacía Brad, el pianista.

—Disculpe… sería posible que yo… —Señalo el piano por lo que el hombre mayor entendió y se levantó de aquel lugar, uno de los chicos de la banda trajo un micrófono para poder acomodarlo sobre el piano. —Mi nombre es Kim MyungSoo, y cantaré All of me.

—Oh por Dios, amo esa canción. —Fue lo que dijo SungJong con una amplia sonrisa, sin darse cuenta se recostó contra el hombro del mayor, esté simplemente le sonrió a pesar de ser pareja limitaban sus muestras afectivas por lo menos en público.

 

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

 

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

 

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

 

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

 

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you, oh oh

 

Era la primera vez que el castaño tocaba el piano fuera de casa, incluso sus mejores amigos, SungJong y SungYeol no tenían idea alguna que supiera tocarlo, por lo cual ambos estaban completamente sorprendido por ello además el hecho que la voz de su amigo fuese tan hermosa, ambos se miraban una y otra vez para luego ver a su amigo que se encontraba aún sentado sobre el piano. No eran los únicos sorprendidos a ciencia cierta, el grupo de Howon estaba de igual forma claro que no como el mencionado que literalmente tenía los labios abiertos.

—Tsk… Howon no hay que demostrar el hambre… —Fue el comentario de Woohyun para luego soltar una carcajada, con el ceño fruncido el menor volteo a verle con molestia.

—Ya, ya, no peleen… —Dongwoo trato de calmar los ánimos entre ellos, con una sonrisa en sus labios palmeo el hombro adverso. —Debo decir que fue la mejor idea que pudimos tener.

—Pero fue tu idea… —Aclaro esta vez Woohyun más el mayor de todos lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cómo dije fue la mejor idea que pudimos tener. —Repitió de nueva cuenta sonriendo con amplitud para luego cabecear.

—¡WILLIAM! —Un grito proveniente desde la puerta del auditorio llamo la atención de todos por lo que tanto como el nombrado como los demás chicos que se encontraban allí voltearon a ver, una mujer con un traje deportivo de un color rojo y de cortos cabellos rubios se encontraba allí, la entrenadora Sue Sylvester, más de uno sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, aquella mujer era el tormento de todo el alumnado de Mckinley. El hombre castaño se levantó de donde se encontraba para dirigirse hacia la mujer, pese a todo era la única persona que no le tenía miedo a ella, de hecho parecía incluso divertirse con toda aquella guerra, claro que eso era ahora que la mujer había parecido calmarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Sue? —Cuestionó una vez que llego junto a ella, la mujer frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se dirigía a los chicos que estaban en el auditorio.

—A la dirección, ahora. —Dijo girándose para salir de aquel lugar lo que logró confundir al castaño, normalmente la entrenadora era burlona con respecto a lo que hacía con el Club, bueno en realidad con respecto a todo pero que simplemente dijera eso le preocupaba, se giró para ver a los chicos que le miraban expectantes.

—Continuamos mañana con las audiciones, han hecho un maravilloso trabajo. —Sonrió con amabilidad a Howon y MyungSoo, el mayor cabeceó en respuesta a sus palabras mientras que el menor le sonrió de vuelta, con rapidez se alejó del auditorio para dirigirse al despacho del director.

MyungSoo bajo del escenario para reunirse con sus amigos, se encontraba feliz y satisfecho con su audición, SungJong no dudo en felicitarle además le dio un bonus por haber cantado esa canción puesto que era la favorita del menor, SungYeol no habló en ningún momento se dedicó a ignorar al castaño lo que noto el menor de todos e hizo que se molestase.

—Bueno, ya me voy. —Dijo de la nada el más alto de todos lo que llamo la atención de ambos chicos, SungJong se cruzó de brazos mientras le encaraba.

—Hoy no tienes entrenamiento. —Soltó bruscamente el menor por lo que el mayor le miro frunciendo el ceño, no le dio importancia a ello y simplemente se giró para alejarse ignorando esta vez a su novio. —No lo puedo creer, acaba de ignorarme, ese…

—Lo siento mucho, Jong… —Susurró cabizbajo el castaño metiendo las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba, el nombrado negó con la cabeza para luego verle.

—No es tu culpa que SungYeol sea un idiota, iré a buscarlo. —Respondió para luego alejarse de allí en buscar de su novio, dejando así al menor solo.

Todo esto había sido observado por seis pares de ojos que no quitaban la mirada de aquel grupo, al ver que el castaño había sido dejado solo Dongwoo sonrió con cierta malicia por lo que Howon le miro enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Es tú oportunidad, ve hablar con él, ahora mismo. —Casi ordeno el mayor mientras se colgaba del brazo de Woohyun, éste le miro confundido más no dijo nada.

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué voy a decirle? —Inquirió con cierto nerviosismo el moreno observando al castaño que ahora comenzaba a avanzar. Woohyun emprendió una carrera jalando así al mayor de todos y dejando a Howon solo. —Gilipollas… —Murmuró para sí mismo, cuando observo su alrededor pudo ver que se encontraba del todo solo con el menor. —Aquí vamos…

El castaño revisaba su móvil escuchó pasos acercándose pero no le prestó atención, caminaba mientras leía uno de los mensajes de su madre cuando choco con un cuerpo, habría terminado en el suelo si aquellas manos no le hubiesen sostenido.

—Uh, lo lamento… No estaba prestando atención. —Comentó un tanto avergonzado levantando el rostro encontrándose así con el mayor, se sorprendió que fuese él, de repente sintió un agarre en sus caderas por lo que su mirada fue descendiendo hasta que pudo observar sus manos en aquella zona, un sonrojo invadió los pálidos pómulos del chico, no dijo nada simplemente mordió su labio inferior.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Respondió el moreno cuando encontró su voz, en verdad había actuado por inercia y le había tomado de la cintura, pero ahora con la cercanía del menor y verle de esa forma no sabía que hacer o más bien decir, su mirada se encontraba fija en aquel rostro, simplemente no podía dejar de verle. El castaño se encontraba ciertamente cohibido por el mayor, en parte porque hace unos cuantos días éste se dedicaba a acosarle y molestarle de cualquier manera, además desde hacía más de un año había desarrollado sentimientos hacía él, pero claro eso era simplemente un secreto, nadie más lo sabía o eso quería creer, y tenerle ahí tan cerca hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

—H-hyung… —Llamó el menor con timidez, no sabía que decir en realidad, era la primera vez que estaba con el mayor sin que éste se burlase o le molestase de alguna forma, el moreno parpadeó un par de veces y le soltó con lentitud.

—MyungSoo-ah… —Respondió de inmediato el moreno esbozando por primera vez una tenue sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el corazón del menor se acelerara mucho más.

—¿Si? —Murmuró en respuesta ladeando el rostro un poco mientras colocaba sus manos tras la espalda, y ahí las removía una y otra vez. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso por eso mismo había adoptado aquella posición, no quería que el mayor lo notara.

—Lamento mucho lo que hice, yo… Necesitaba disculparme contigo, no que lo hiciera Dongwoo por mi… Aprecio mucho que hayas venido. —Pronunció el mayor cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aquellas palabras sorprendieron a MyungSoo por lo que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Actúe como un imbécil, en verdad lamento mucho lo que te ocasione… Yo… pude notarlo luego de que Dongwoo hablo conmigo, ya no sonreías como antes, además te ves más delgado, pareces enfermo… Lamento que por mi culpa estés así… —Esta vez el mayor bajo la mirada apenado, nunca creyó que las cosas fuesen a terminar de esa forma, pero cuando noto que el menor estaba así se sintió la peor persona, pero más que nada culpable por lo que había hecho. MyungSoo le miro mucho más que sorprendido, podía sentir el dolor en la voz del mayor, verle de aquella forma no le gustaba, con cuidado acarició la mano del más bajo para luego tomarla y darle un suave apretón, aquel simple contacto ocasiono que sus mejillas se ruborizaran más había sido algo atrevido de su parte, el mayor de inmediato levantó el rostro para verle a los ojos, de igual manera apretó la mano ajena, ese roce le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica sobre su piel y sintió su estómago revolverse de una buena forma.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien… Y no, no creo que seas un imbécil, eres una buena persona, sino no estarías disculpándote. —Respondió con suavidad esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios hacía el mayor, en ningún momento soltó la mano del mayor, no quería ni podía.

—Quiero ayudarte… No quiero que estés así, apagado, no eres tú… —Murmuró con preocupación Howon, su mirada ahora estaba fija en la adversa, ahora que podía tenerle así de cerca podía apreciar que esos orbes chocolate eran mucho más preciosos de lo que había notado.

—No puedes saber cómo soy, hyung. —Respondió el menor entre risas negando con su cabeza, de cierta forma el que el otro dijera aquello le hacía sentir especial, de alguna forma era así. El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada y sin saber la razón le jalo por lo que ahora ambos se encontraban mucho más cerca.

—¿Por qué no podría saberlo, mh? Soy mucho más que observador, sobre todo con algo que quiero. —Mencionó casi de forma retadora al castaño, éste le miro un tanto confundido más que nada por las últimas palabras dichas por él.

—¿E-eh? —Inquirió observando al mayor con insistencia más éste no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a sonreírle ocasionando que suspirara frustrado. —Está bien… supongo que puedes ayudarme, aunque aún no sé en qué…

—¡Genial! —Dijo victorioso el mayor, soltó las manos ajenas para luego abrazarle por los hombros y así comenzar a caminar junto al menor. —Ya verás… ¡Lograré que vuelvas a ser el de antes! —MyungSoo le miro unos minutos para luego soltar una risa por lo bajo y negar.

—Gracias, hyung… Aunque estoy seguro de eso, te lo agradezco… —No supo la razón pero termino inclinándose para besar su mejilla, después de haberlo hecho cayó en cuenta de los que había hecho y término nuevamente con las mejillas ruborizadas. —L-lo siento…

—No me molesta, MyungSoo…


	3. Chapter II Part II

Un par de jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria, algunos alumnos se les quedaban viendo con cierta sorpresa, hasta hacía unos días Le Howon o más conocido Hoya, el capitán del equipo de futbol solía molestar al chico que justamente ahora le acompañaba, Kim MyungSoo. En realidad pocos sabían quién era él, hasta hacía unos meses pasaba desapercibido, y ahora más que nada le era imposible ello.

—Sigo sin entender porque no dejan de mirarnos… —Murmuró MyungSoo un tanto cohibido por ello, el mayor soltó una risa por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es porque estás conmigo o porque no te estoy molestando. —Respondió el moreno un tanto pensativo, rodeó los hombros ajenos con uno de sus brazos para luego dirigirle a una dirección contraria. —Debemos ir al auditorio, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, ¡Cierto! —Comentó en cuanto escuchó las palabras del contrario y se dejó casi arrastrar hacía ese lugar.

* * *

 

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos castaños y tez trigueña observaba esa escena con cierta molestia, y a su éste era observado con confusión por otro chico con rasgos muy parecidos a él.

—Sigo sin entender tú molestia… —Mencionó con el ceño fruncido el joven mientras se recostaba contra su casillero. —Acaso… ¿Te gusta MyungSoo?

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! —Gritó el mayor fulminando con la mirada al contrario, en respuesta éste encogió los hombros.

—Lo digo por cómo te comportas, no sé porque te molesta que ahora pase tiempo con Hoya hyung… —Agregó el castaño cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho observando al otro de reojo.

—¡DaYeol! Porque le puede hacer daño a MyungSoo, te recuerdo que hasta hace unos días su pasatiempo favorito era atormentarle. —Frunció el ceño molesto, no solo por lo dicho por su hermano sino también por la actitud de MyungSoo.

—Ah… —Fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor, una sonrisa se fue formando en éstos. —Eso es obvio… ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —Giro la cabeza para ver de lleno al menor, al ver su expresión le miro confundido, el castaño termino rodando los ojos.

—Dios… La razón porque Hoya hyung molestaba a MyungSoo… —Mencionó esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte del mayor pero éste le siguió viendo con confusión. —¡Porque le gusta! Sinceramente, hyung… no sé cómo es que tienes novio, a veces eres demasiado lento...

—¡Hey, hey! Cuando se trata de SungJong no lo soy. —Se excusó el mayor empujándolo para luego comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por el menor que negaba una y otra vez.

—Lo sé, soy fiel testigo de ello… —Dijo entre dientes mientras metía las manos dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, el mayor entrecerró los ojos mientras le miraba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Soltó con cierta curiosidad, el menor sonrió con malicia para luego dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos.

—A la próxima vez deberías fijarte que no haya nadie en casa, hmph… —Las mejillas del mayor se ruborizaron, lo único que hizo fue darle un puñetazo al hombro del menor, éste soltó una carcajada más no dijo nada más.

Caminaron a través de los amplios pasillos de aquel lugar, en uno de los tantos se encontraron con SungJong, el novio del mayor quién se le unió para luego dirigirse hacia el auditorio, donde se llevarían a cabo el resto de audiciones, DaYeol lo hacía más por acompañarlos puesto que él ya era miembro del Glee Club.

Al llegar al auditorio ingresaron con rapidez ya que se les había hecho tarde, el menor de todos vio a lo lejos a MyungSoo que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Howon, tras de ellos Woohyun junto con Dongwoo, quién le saludo con la mano, de igual forma SungJong lo saludo lo que ocasiono que sus acompañantes le vieran.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó mientras agilizaba la marcha hacía una de las hileras de sillas para finalmente sentarse, DaYeol no dijo nada implemente se sentó a un lado de éste, pero el mayor de todo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Desde cuando eres tan amigo de ellos, son el enemigo. —Dijo entre dientes SungYeol, ambos menores lo miraron confundido.

—Perdón por lo que diré, hyung… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó con seriedad DaYeol mientras se acomodaba en su silla miraba de lleno a su hermano. —Entiendo que Howon se haya comportado mal con MyungSoo pero él se disculpó, ¿No tiendo porque sigues molesto? Creo más que nada que estás molesto porque ahora pasará más tiempo con él que contigo, y sinceramente tú mismo lograste eso al portarte como un imbécil con MyungSoo. —Finalizo girando su rostro hacía el escenario dejando con la boca abierta a SungYeol y SungJong.

* * *

 

En otro lugar del auditorio MyungSoo se encontraba junto con Howon, aún le parecía algo extraño estar junto a él como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo, no es que le molestase, todo lo contrario se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía del mayor, incluso con los amigos de él, Dongwoo y Woohyun.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semanas nos acompañas a la playa? —Cuestionó súbitamente Dongwoo al menor de todos, éste parpadeó varias veces confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Ir solos? —Exclamó desviando su mirar unos segundos hacía Howon, éste le sonrió con tranquilidad para luego apretarle la mano. —Su-supongo que podría hablar con mis padres…

—Puedes llevar a un amigo, aunque recomendaría que no fuera SungYeol… —Sugirió Woohyun frunciendo un poco el ceño, MyungSoo le miró unos segundos y luego asintió.

—De igual manera él no me habla, así que… —Encogió los hombros dejando al aire lo que decía, Howon suspiro para luego apretar la mano del pequeño.

—No te preocupes, seguro ya se arreglaran… —Comentó con suavidad Howon, el castaño simplemente asintió con timidez, estar de esa forma con el más bajo le ponía más que nervioso.

* * *

 

El profesor Shuester se encontraba sentado junto con Blaine Anderson y Artie Abrahms, ex alumnos de Mckinley High School, ellos eran quienes le estaban ayudando con las audiciones, aunque al final William era quién tomaba la decisión. El profesor se acercó al micrófono, no sin antes encenderlo y así dar la bienvenida a los alumnos que harían la audición en ese día.

—Estamos muy agradecidos por todos los que han venido, pero más que nada por los que han estado dispuestos a unirse en éste proyecto, pero… ¡Mejor comencemos! —Mencionó entusiasta como solo él era, con una gran sonrisa en los labios tomó la planilla que Blaine le extendía para poder leer el primer nombre que había allí. —Lee SungJong…

En cuanto escuchó su nombre el de cabellos oscuros sonrió a ambos y se levantó de su asiento, con algo de dificultad pudo salir de ahí para encaminarse hacia el escenario, en el trayecto vio a MyungSoo quién le sonrió en señal de apoyo, sin más avanzó hacía las escaleras y finalmente subir.

—Mi nombre es Lee SungJong y cantaré “Blank space”. —Dijo el chico tomando el micrófono mientras la banda comenzaba a tocar, desde el público SungYeol miraba confundido debido a la canción que su novio había escogido, MyungSoo en cambio reía por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

 

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

 

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

 

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space, baby

And I'll write your name

 

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

 

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose garden filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

 

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

En cuanto SungJong  termino de cantar MyungSoo comenzó a aplaudir lo que ocasionó que SungYeol le fulminara con la mirada, ante ese hecho el menor simplemente rodo los ojos, dejó el micrófono donde antes estaba y se bajó del escenario.

—Es mi impresión… —Comenzó a decir Howon inclinándose un poco hacía el menor mientras éste soltaba un suspiro y asentía.

—Si, SungYeol no se tomó muy bien la canción… —Agregó el menor rascando su mejilla viendo como SungJong en vez de ir a sentarse donde había estado se unía junto a ellos.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, MyungSoo simplemente levantó los pulgares.

—A mí me gusto… —Respondió Woohyun a la pregunta del menor, Howon y Dongwoo asintieron a lo dicho por éste.

* * *

 

—Éste año hemos tenido muy buenas audiciones… —Comentó por lo bajo Artie mientras Blaine asentía, el profesor Shue se dedicaba a revisar la lista de los alumnos que se habían inscrito.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que la mayoría son asiáticos? —Inquirió Blaine, el otro chico se quedó pensativo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Chicos, ya… Debemos continuar… —Susurró el profesor en son de regaño, ambos se callaron y dirigieron su mirada hacía el escenario. —El siguiente es, Lee SungYeol.

* * *

 

—Solo… no hagas que me avergüence, hyung. —Musitó DaYeol por lo bajo, el mayor lo fulmino con la mirada levantándose del asiento para luego caminar hacía el escenario, observo por unos segundos al grupo en el que estaba su novio y su mejor amigo, finalmente fijo su mirada en Howon, entrecerró los ojos y le señalo con uno de sus dedos.

—Dios… —Murmuró por lo bajo DaYeol golpeando con la palma de la mano su rostro.

—¿Qué…? —Alcanzó a decir Howon mirando a ambos menores sin comprender, MyungSoo frunció el ceño todo lo que podía, y SungJong arqueó una de sus cejas.

Una vez que SungYeol se encontraba en el escenario le dio indicaciones a la banda para que comenzara, luego de ello tomó el micrófono y miro de lleno al grupo de Howon.

We're leaving together

But still it's farewell

And maybe we'll come back

To earth, who can tell?

I guess there is no one to blame

We're leaving ground

Will things ever be the same again?

 

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

 

Ohh

We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall

'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea

With so many light years to go and things to be found

To be found

I'm sure that we all miss her so

 

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh ho ohh

 

The final countdown, oh ho

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

 

Ohh

It's the final countdown

We're leaving together

The final countdown

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh, it's the final countdown

Al terminar de cantar le entregó el micrófono a uno de los chicos de la banda y se bajó de allí, sin siquiera mirar a los chicos se dirigió donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Eso fue bastante maduro de tú parte, ¿eh? —Dijo el menor negando con su cabeza un par de veces, el contrario simplemente se sentó a un lado.

—No sé a qué te refieres, solo canté una canción. —Explicó con inocencia SungYeol encogiéndose los hombros, la única respuesta que consiguió fue un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Joder… eso dolió… —Se quejó llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

—Eres un imbécil, quieres comenzar una “guerra” solo porque tú mejor amigo prefiere estar con alguien más. Para tú información lo hace porque le gusta ese chico, además… Siendo sinceros te has comportado tan… ¿Imbécil? ¿Ya lo dije? Cualquiera preferiría estar lejos de ti, lo siento pero es la verdad. —Una vez que termino de decir aquello se levantó de su asiento para luego encaminarse dónde se encontraba el profesor Shue, SungYeol simplemente se quedó pensativo debido a las palabras dichas por su hermano.

* * *

 

—Bueno… En verdad les agradezco el que hayan venido, y para lo que no sepan… ¿Chicos? —Volteó a ver a Blaine y Artie, éstos sonrieron y tomaron el liderazgo.

—Bienvenidos al Glee Club, porque nosotros somos el primer club en el que no le niega la entrada a quién quiera, ¿Por qué? Porque todos tenemos talento para algo, y acá encontraremos en qué, tal vez no lo parezca pero con ayuda del señor Shue, y claro la nuestra lo haremos… —Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, a su lado Artie asintió un par de veces a sus palabras.

* * *

 

—¡A celebrar! —Gritó Dongwoo levantando sus brazos pero fue interrumpido por Howon.

—Un momento… Ustedes no audicionaron… —Señaló a Dongwoo y Woohyun con uno de sus dedos, les miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y éstos simplemente sonrieron.

—Limítate a saber que estamos en el Glee club, y ya. —Respondió tajante Woohyun fulminando con la mirada a Dongwoo.

—Pero… —Alcanzó a protestar el moreno más él junto con los demás fueron arrastrados por Dongwoo fuera del lugar


	4. Chapter III Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el viaje de Dongwoo, Woohyun, SungJong, Howon y MyungSoo a la playa, It's party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por tener tan abandonada la historia, pero... ¡He vuelto! Espero les guste<3.

El castaño se encontraba terminando de arreglar la maleta que llevaría a viaje que haría junto a SungJong, y sus hyungs, terminaba de empacar algo de ropa cuando escuchó que tocaban a puerta, de inmediato dejo lo que hacía.

—Adelante… —Mencionó sentándose en la cama, a puerta se abrió  por ella ingreso su hermano menor, MoonSoo. El menor sonreía, camino con parsimonia hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse a un lado de MyungSoo.

—Hyung… —Fue lo primero que dijo el otro castaño para entregarle un pequeño sobre, con curiosidad MyungSoo lo tomó para luego abrirlo, el menor sonreía con cierta picardía, cosa que el mayor de ambos hermanos no entendía, fue hasta que termino de abrir el paquete que entendió el porqué de su actitud.

—¡MOONSOO! —Chilló con el rostro enrojecido soltando el paquete como si quemara, el menor soltó una carcajada y termino revolcándose de la risa sobre la cama. —¡MOONSOO! —Gritó nuevamente el mayor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente mientras le mirada.

—L-lo siento… —Dijo una vez que su risa se había calmado un poco, el contrario seguía mirándole de la misma forma, conociendo como era su hermano mayor hizo todo su esfuerzo para dejar de reir y poder sentarse de nuevo en la cama. —Lo siento, hyung. Pero tú cara fue demasiado graciosa, y ni se diga de tú reacción. —Mencionó tosiendo un poco, el mayor lo fulmino con la mirada. —Además… sí te regalo eso, es porque probablemente los vas a necesitar, duh.

—¿QUÉ? —Gritó el mayor frunciendo más el ceño, negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que su hermano decía, más que nada por qué el otro hablaba con tanta naturalidad del tema. —Yo no voy hacer nada de eso…

—Hyung… Eres taaaaaaan inocente, de verdad. —Agregó rodando los ojos al escuchar el comentario del mayor, pasó una de sus manos por sus propios cabellos tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y no asustar al contrario. —¿Por qué crees que los amigos de Hoya hyung, y él mismo te han invitado a ese viaje, mh? —Interrogó con una actitud un tanto seria, en esos momentos el mismo parecía el mayor de ambos, pero sabía que debía hablar de ese tema con el otro, sí sabía que su hermano no era del todo inocente, era un adolescente de 17 años, pero sabía que jamás había tenido contacto de ese tipo con alguien, y estaba seguro que Howon quería tenerlo, por eso mismo quería que el contrario estuviera consciente de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

—Pues… —Comenzó a decir más al no encontrar una razón válida se quedó callado mientras observaba a su hermano, éste suspiro y negó con la cabeza lo que causo que MyungSoo abultara los labios. —¿Y tú si sabes porque?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, cruzo las piernas fijando su mirada de lleno en el contrario. —Es demasiado obvio que a Hoya hyung le gustas, y viceversa, ¿No? Sí te invito a éste viaje es porque quiere acercarse a ti, son cinco días que estarán solos en una casa de playa, sus cuerpos semi desnudos bajo el ardiente sol, algunas veces se verán mojados lo que incitara a que comiencen a fantasear con ustedes, y quién sabe tal vez terminen teniendo sexo caliente en alguna parte. —Explico el menor, el contrario parpadeaba una y otra vez sorprendido, nuevamente con el rostro enrojecido debido a las palabras dichas por él.

—¡MOOOOOONSOOOOOOOOOO! —Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue aquel grito proveniente de MyungSoo, el otro simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su hermano.

—Hyung, yo sé que te sientes avergonzado. Pero alguien debe decírtelo, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Y no, no estoy diciendo que Hoya hyung vaya a hacerte algo malo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que él no lo hará. —El mayor enarco una de sus cejas ante el comentario de su hermano, más que nada por la seguridad en el que lo había dicho, cosa que no le daba buena espina.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Fácil… —Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Porque él sabe que le pasara si te llega a lastimar. —Respondió con simplicidad, más el comentario hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del mayor.

—A-ah… MoonSoo, ¿Qué hiciste? —Cuestionó ahora un poco preocupado, conocía a la perfección a su hermano, bueno de hecho ambos cuando se enfadaban se comportaban igual, por ello siempre trataban de estar tranquilos, pero por las palabras del menor algo le decía que había ido a hablar con Howon.

—Bueno…

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

Los “Titans” el equipo de futbol de la escuela de Mckinley acababa de finalizar los entrenamientos por lo que ahora se dirigían a las duchas, el quaterback y capitán del equipo iba en compañía de sus amigos, Dongwoo  Woohyun. Reían por alguna estúpida broma echa por el mayor de todos, más antes de poder entrar a las regaderas algo capto su atención, un chico de tez pálida, cabellos castaños y mirada café se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, al verles éste se acercó, tanto Woohyun como Dongwoo lo miraron algo confundido pues el chico se arecía a alguien que ellos conocían pero no lograban dar con quién, fue Howon el que lo hizo.

—MoonSoo, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó el de cabellos oscuros y piel trigueña, el menor asintió con la cabeza con lentitud, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Así es, hyung. Necesitamos hablar. —Mencionó desviando su mirada hacía los amigos del capitán. —En privado, por favor. —Aquello sorprendió a Howon bastante, su rostro se giró hacía ambos chicos.

—Nosotros nos vamos, te esperamos dentro… —Musitó Dongwoo algo confundido, Woohyun jalo del brazo al mayor y le arrastro hacía las regaderas mientras MoonSoo y Howon se quedaban a solas.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—MyungSoo. —Respondió sin más el menor, fijo su mirada en el rostro del mayor, la sonrisa que hasta ahora se había formado en los labios del menor se había desvanecido, Howon se sorprendió por eso, no esperaba tener que habar con el hermano menor de la persona que e gustaba, por lo menos no aún, trago duro y asintió. 

—Por supuesto. —Le hizo señas para que le siguiera hacía el campo, donde hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado entrenando con los demás miembros de los “Titans”, el menor no dijo nada simplemente le siguió.

—Voy a ser muy directo, Howon. —Dijo una vez que el mayor se hubo sentado en las graderías, el menor había optado por permanecer de pie frente a éste. —Yo sé que a usted le gusta mi hermano. —Aquello hizo que el mayor se ruborizara y de cierta forma se sobresaltara. —Sólo voy a decirle algo, sí en algún momento usted le rompe el corazón a mi hermano, o le hace llorar… —Susurró esbozando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, lo que hizo que Howon tragara duro  se alejara un tanto del menor. —Yo mismo me encargaré de hacer de su vida un infierno, yo le daré una razón para que llore. No importa donde sea o como sea lo haré, nadie le hará daño a MyungSoo. —Aquel comentario causo que el rostro de Howon palideciera, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, boqueó un par de veces.

—Y-yo… —Carraspeo para poder aclarar su voz, su mirada se encontraba fija en la del menor, de verdad aquello le había sorprendido, no esperaba recibir una amenaza de ese tipo, por lo menos no aún. Aunque lo entendía, MoonSoo era alumno de Mckinley por lo que debía saber lo que le había hecho a MyungSoo, un suspiro escapo de sus labios. —No quiero hacerle daño a MyungSoo… —Vio como el menor enarcaba una de sus cejas, y una risa escapaba de sus labios, quiso golpearlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque era el hermano menor de MyungSoo, y porque la actitud de éste era normal después de todo. —Sé que le hice daño a tú hermano, y me odio por eso, pero en verdad mis intenciones no son hacerle daño, es lo que menos quiero. Me gusta sí, y le quiero, sé que no le conozco a fondo, pero hemos sido compañeros por más de tres años, desde hace tiempo que siento cosas por él, por eso mismo le observaba, y fue así como termine enamorándome de él, sé que hay mucho más por conocer, realmente quiero hacerlo. Dongsaeng, mis intenciones son totalmente honestas, quiero hacerle feliz, quiero amarlo. —Mencionó sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco, desvió la mirada hacía un lado mientras fruncía el ceño, realmente odiaba ser tan cursi pero le era imposible cuando se trataba del menor, además hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera Dongwoo, o incluso Woohyun, le molestaba.

—Está bien, tienes mi permiso para salir con MyungSoo hyung. —Dijo finalmente mientras asentía con la cabeza satisfecho por las palabras del mayor. —Hablaré con mi madre para que le dejen ir a ese viaje. Pero eso sí, tienes que cuidarle. —Le señalo con su dedo índice, el mayor enarcó una de sus cejas un tanto incrédulo por las palabras del menor.

—Está bien, lo prometo… —Respondió finalmente soltando un suspiro de sus labios, el menor le dio una última mirada para luego darse vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

El rostro de MyungSoo se encontraba totalmente enrojecido, miraba un tanto sorprendido e incrédulo al menor que simplemente sonreía. —Luego me das las gracias… —Fue lo único que dijo más el mayor chilló y se le tiro encima. —¡Hyuuuuuuuuuung!

—¿Cómo le vas a decir eso a Howon hyung? —Cuestionó removiendo al menor de lado a lado, entre tanto grito la madre de ambos chicos ingreso a la habitación, al ver aquella escena lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

—¡Chicos! —Trato de llamar su atención más ambos menores seguían peleando. —¡CHICOS! —Esta vez la mayor grito lo suficientemente alto, ambos menos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla, avergonzados MyungSoo se levantó hasta quedar a un lado de la cama. —MyungSoo-ah, tus amigos te esperan afuera, ¿Terminaste de empacar?

El menor se sorprendió y asintió varias veces. —Así es, omma. Ya tengo todo listo. —No espero más y se acercó a la cama para tomar el maletín que llevaría, se lo colgó en el hombro, MoonSoo se levantó y le extendió el maletín de mano que llevaría. —Gracias, Moon. —Mencionó tomando el otro maletín, la mayor les hizo señas para que comenzaran a avanzar, lo cual hicieron, no querían que ésta los regañara.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, la mayor le extendió unas bolsas con algunas chucherías que había comprado para su hijo mayor, además de otro maletín con algunos aperitivos hechos por ella misma, MyungSoo sonrió agradecido, abrazo como pudo a su madre luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano, y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa por donde salió.

—¿Estás segura de esto, omma? —Preguntó el menor mirando a su madre con curiosidad, sabía perfectamente que su madre era sobreprotectora, sobre todo con MyungSoo, a pesar de ser el mayor.

—Lo estoy, MyungSoo merece ser feliz, así como tú lo eres, bebé. —Respondió con suavidad, era raras veces en la que la mayor le llamaba así, MoonSoo sonrió mientras cabeceaba, acercándose a su madre la abrazo.

—Lo será, Hoya hyung le hará feliz, estoy seguro. —Susurró besando los cabellos de la mujer mayor.

* * *

 

MyungSoo salió de la vivienda con algo de lentitud gracias a las bolsas que llevaba consigo, alcanzó a divisar dos autos, una camioneta de color negro, y otra gris. En ésta última venían Dongwoo, Woohyun, y SungJong, el menor había bajado el vidrio para poder saludarlo.

—¡Hyung! —Grito desde donde encontraba, como pudo se acercó más el menor negó con la cabeza. —Tú te vas con Hoya hyung. —Explicó con una sonrisa pícara,  MyungSoo desvió su mirada hacía el otro auto donde venía el mayor solo, sin poder evitarlo una risita nerviosa escapo de sus labios.

—¡Está bien! —Dijo sin más, no es como si pudiera decir algo, caminó hacía la camioneta del mayor, éste ya se había bajado para poder ayudarle con sus cosas.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Tomó las bolsas que traía el castaño para colocarlas en los asientos de atrás. —Traes varias cosas… —Comentó el moreno un tanto sorprendido, MyungSoo sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

—S-si… mi madre nos hizo algo para el camino, y compro también. —Comentó subiéndose al asiento del acompañante, Howon se encargó de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad para luego cerrar la puerta. El menor se encontraba más que nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, sus manos había comenzado a sudar, no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor se subió al auto, fue cuando arranco que lo hizo.

—¿En verdad? Qué bien, ya quisiera que mi madre hubiese hecho eso. —Dijo luego de haber arrancado, observaba a su acompañante de reojo, podía ver como se mordía los labios, cosa que le encantaba. —En verdad… lamento mucho lo que hice, MyungSoo… —Murmuró cambiando de tema, a pesar de que el menor le había dicho que estaba bien, en el fondo aún se sentía mal y culpable, sus manos tomaron el volante con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su ceño su frunció de sobremanera mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

—Hyung… —Susurró por lo bajo acomodándose en el asiento para poder observarle, en cuanto se fijó en su expresión, uno de sus brazos se extendió hasta que su mano tuvo contacto con la ajena, aquel simple roce provoco escalofríos en el cuerpo de MyungSoo. El mayor agradeció que el semáforo estuviera en rojo para poder voltear a verle. —Yo sé que lo sientes, yo te he perdonado, es hora que tú también lo hagas, ¿sí? Además ahora somos amigos… —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más alto, el mayor suspiro pues en ningún momento éste había abandonado su mano, sin más entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño.

—Hay un problema con eso, Soo… —Murmuró soltando el cinturón de seguridad, inclino su cuerpo lo suficiente hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del de su acompañante. Con su mano libre lo tomo por el mentón haciendo que su mirada quedara fija en la del menor, sin saber cómo termino eliminando la distancia que había entre ambos, sus labios cubrieron los del más alto, al principio fue un simple roce, más aquel provoco que su corazón latiera con fuerza. El menor se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, en un principio se quedó quieto más al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía cerró los ojos y envolvió el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, esto le dio confianza a Howon para mover sus labios sobre los ajenos, con cierta timidez lo hizo, de igual manera el menor comenzó a hacerlo, aunque éste siendo un poco más atrevido mordió el labio inferior adverso, esta vez fue el turno del moreno de sorprenderse, con una sonrisa en los labios entreabrió los labios para poder succionar a su gusto los del menor.

El sonido de varios autos pitando fue lo que los detuvo, con molestia el mayor se alejó para ver por el retrovisor que varios autos estaban parados detrás de él, sin querer hacerlo arranco. Pudo observar de reojo el rostro sonrojado de MyungSoo, sus labios se encontraban húmedos y enrojecidos, lo que hacía que deseara probarlos nuevamente, relamió sus labios cosa que el menor noto, desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—MyungSoo… —Llamó al menor por lo que éste giro el rostro para verle, como pudo ubico un lugar en el que pudiera estacionarse, era un tanto apartado de la carretera, por lo menos lo suficiente para no entorpecer el tráfico. El castaño al notar aquello le miró algo confundido, no podía evitar no estar nervioso, cosa que capto el mayor, con una de sus manos soltó el cinturón de seguridad del menor para poder acercarlo a su cuerpo. —¿Sabes? —Mencionó posando una de sus mano sobre la mejilla ajena para luego acariciarla con cierta ternura, el roce con su piel hizo que un largo suspiro saliera de los labios del más alto. —No quiero ser tú amigo, no puedo aceptar eso… —Murmuró acercando sus labios a los ajenos para morderlos con suavidad, el menor tembló ante aquella caricia, Howon sonrió. La posición en si era algo incomoda por lo que con su otra mano tomo la palanca para que su sillón se hiciera hacía atrás, envolvió la estrecha cintura ajena con su brazo y le atrajo hacía su cuerpo, MyungSoo dio un grito ahogado cuando el mayor le tomo de aquella forma, cuando se dio cuenta en qué posición estaba su rostro enrojeció.

—H-hyung… —Balbuceó el menor apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro ajeno. —S-si alguien nos ve así… —Murmuró más no alcanzó a terminar la oración pues en esos momentos sintió como una de las manos del mayor tocaba su trasero, aquello hizo que abriera los labios sorprendido.

—No me importa… —Mencionó apretando una de las nalgas del menor. —No sabes hace cuanto quería hacer esto… —Al estar el menor sobre su cuerpo a horcadas dejaba su cuello a la vista de Howon, éste sin más tomo posesión de sus caderas pegando todo lo que podía ambos cuerpos, sus labios de inmediato rozaron el cuello ajeno para luego comenzar a besarlo. El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquel contacto con su piel provoco que su cuerpo temblara, sin tener control un gemido escapo de sus labios, avergonzado cubrió su boca con su mano. —No, déjame escucharte, quiero hacerlo… —Gruño dejando una mordida en aquella piel que hacía tanto tiempo quería probar, asegurándose claro está de dejar una notoria marca en su pálida piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen por la continuación del capitulo, ¡Y eso que aún no se ha finalizado el primer día del viaje!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, prometo no tardar con el siguiente~.


End file.
